Scipio Dreaming
Zone Writer/Author: Steppin Razor Zone Description: One of the best zones ever written, Steppin's masterpiece combines whimsical fantasy with some technical experimentation with .zon file tiered loading, object dependency, and other esoteric implementations of circle zone code. The story follows the meandering dreams of historian Onofrio Panvinio, 16C Italian Historian and Antquary, once offered the Bishopric of Rome. Steppin received a PhD in History, and his exploration of the Western Roman Empire drew him through historic characters like Onofrio. (Steppin uses the latin equivalent of the Greek spellng in Onophrio Panuinio.) An avid historian of his day, Onofrio was fascinated by the stories of 3C BC Rome and the exploits of Scipio Africanus, one of the greatest generals of the Roman Empire, Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus (236–183 BC), also known as Scipio the African, Scipio the Elder, and Scipio the Great[1] was a general in the Second Punic War and statesman of the Roman Republic. He was best known for defeating Hannibal at the final battle of the Second Punic War at Zama, a feat that earned him the agnomen Africanus, the nickname "the Roman Hannibal", as well as recognition as one of the finest commanders in military history. An earlier great display of his tactical abilities had come already at the Battle of Ilipa General Zone Strategies: : This zone is comprised of four mini-zones: The Chapel, The Tower, Africa, and the Snake. Each zone is accessible via a pickable locked door. Keys are available for two of the mini zones: The Emperor's Avenging Ghost will drop ashes and dust, (keys to the Keep), while Scipio drops lightning and prayers, (keys to the Chapel). : Some of the rooms are dump rooms, which means that if you drop your equipment it will poof like a city dump, so beware. : First, identify "dream" locations (4) and set gates to gate walk in a picking naked thief. Pick the dreams, and have the thief go into the both the Chapel and the Keep and pick the door/gate, too. : Gatewalk in a summoning cleric to each mini-zone, and have the cleric summon in a tank to clear the mini-zone and retrieve the neccessary loads for the Ark. Rinse and repeat. : One of the mobs in the Chapel, The Emperor's Avenging Ghost spawns upon the death of the Prince, and one version of this mob entropies, so proceed accordingly. Have the cleric stay out of combat to summon/re-glow as necessary. Quests: The Ten Commandments: Clue: :ingredients -- clear to see -- exodus 37 et 40" referencing the bible verse which gives the needed ingredients for the ARK of the Covenant :two blank stone tablets (reflection of self) :a feather pen (roman soldier in room with Scipio Africanus) ''Ark of the Covenant'' Clue: : Onophrio's speech procs, Exodus 25 Solution: :Because Steppin used tiered load rates, not all of the quest pieces load upon machine reboot. In fact, blocking loads make collecting all of the Ark constructibles quite challenging. Examine each constructible piece in order to find the correct item. For example, there are four gold rings, each with a tiny engraving indicating which ring it is. The names that follow an NPC or a constructible indicates the room name where it can be found. :In order to build the Ark of the Covenant, you'll need the following parts: :: two and a half cubits of acacia wood (beta ~) (on ground: Deep in the Sanctuary) :: two and a half cubits of acacia wood (beta ~~) (on ground: Here it Engorges) :: a cubit and a half of acacia wood (gamma ~) (on ground: Hoards of Screaming Monks) :: a cubit and a half of acacia wood (gamma ~~) (on ground: A Curve in the Wall) :: a solid acacia base-board (alpha) (on ground: From North to South) :: a razor-thin gold overlay (Abuna Stefanyos) :: a ring of gold (I) (Scipio Africanus) :: a ring of gold (II) (Prince Sebastian or Jester) :: a ring of gold (III) (Rayda, Turns Like This or Here It Engorges) :: a ring of gold (IV) (on ground: Piercing) :: a pole of acacia wood (~) (on ground: Do Not Dare) :: a pole of acacia wood (~~) (Marauding Soldier, Along the Water) :: The Eastern Cherubim (Wife, When They Crown Him) :: The Western Cherubim (My Love, Making it Hurt) Once you've collected everything and have it in your inventory, make ark. The Ark will be created in your inventory. If you make the Ark with the tent, stone tablets and pavilion in your inventory, the ark will be incorporated into the Temple of the Mount, and you will not be able to use the Ark device. Mobs/References of Note: Many of the mobiles in this elaborate zone walked in human history. Tekle Haymanot - Ethiopian Monk, (c. 1215 – c. 1313) was an Ethiopian monk who founded a major monastery in his native province of Shewa. He is significant for being the only Ethiopian saint popular both amongst Ethiopians and outside that country. He can be found on the first floor in the Tower Keep. ---- Origen (/ˈɒrɪdʒən/; Greek: Ὠριγένης, Ōrigénēs), or Origen Adamantius (Ὠριγένης Ἀδαμάντιος, Ōrigénēs Adamántios; 184/185 – 253/254),1 was a scholar, ascetic,2 and early Christian theologian who was born and spent the first half of his career in Alexandria. He was a prolific writer in multiple branches of theology, including textual criticism, biblical exegesis and hermeneutics, philosophical theology, preaching, and spirituality written in Greek. He was anathematised at the Second Council of Constantinople. He was one of the most influential figures in early Christian asceticism.23 Unlike many church fathers, he was never canonised as a saint because some groups believed that some of his teachings contradicted the teachings attributed to the apostles, notably the Apostles Paul and John. His teachings on the pre-existence of souls, the final reconciliation of all creatures, including perhaps even the devil (the apokatastasis),4 and the subordination of God the Son to God the Father, were rejected by Christian orthodoxy. ---- Bishop Appion The Diocese of Syene is an ancient see of the Coptic Church of Aswan, Egypt. The diocese was established in the early 330 ACE by Appion, who referred to himself as the "Bishop of the Legions of Syene, Contra Syene, and Elephantine," indicating an affiliation with the border guards at Aswan. ---- The skeleton is an "assembly mob", the first of its kind at JediMUD, created by making 'skeleton' while having the skull, rib-cage and spine in your inventory. Upon death, the skeleton releases St. Valentine. Equipment of Note: Maps Scipio.jpg|Hand-drawn map by Dank of Scipio Dreaming, c. 1995 Scipio Dreaming - Tower Keep.jpg|Google Drawing of the Tower Keep mini-zone in Scipio Dreaming, by Dank, 2017. Africa.jpg|Google Drawing of the Africa sub-zone in Scipio Dreaming, by Dank, 2017 Chapel (1).jpg|Google Drawing of the third mini-zone in Scipio Dreaming: The Chapel, by Dank, 2017 The Snake.jpg|The fourth and last mini-zone in Scipio Dreaming, rendered in Google Drawing, by Dank 2017. Scipio Dreaming - Connector Zone.jpg|The vastly confusing dreamscape of the mad monk, Onophrio, as he dreams about a world gone awry. Exodus 25: The Ark of the Covenant Ark of the Covenant 10 “They shall construct an ark of acacia wood two and a half acubits blong, and one and a half cubits cwide, and one and a half cubits dhigh. 11 You shall overlay it with pure gold, inside and out you shall overlay it, and you shall make a gold molding earound it. 12 You shall cast four gold rings for it and ffasten them on its four feet, and two rings shall be on one side of it and two rings on the other side of it. 13 You shall make poles of acacia wood and overlay them with gold. 14 You shall put the poles into the rings on the sides of the ark, to carry the ark with them. 15 The poles shall gremain in the rings of the ark; they shall not be removed from it. 16 You shall put into the ark the testimony which I shall give you. 17 “You shall make a hmercy seat of pure gold, two and a half icubits jlong and one and a half cubits kwide. 18 You shall make two cherubim of gold, make them of hammered work lat the two ends of the mercy seat. 19 Make one cherub mat one end and one cherub nat the other end; you shall make the cherubim of one piece with the mercy seat at its two ends. 20 The cherubim shall have their wings spread upward, covering the mercy seat with their wings and ofacing one another; the faces of the cherubim are to be turned toward the mercy seat. 21 You shall put the mercy seat pon top of the ark, and in the ark you shall put the testimony which I will give to you. 22 There I will meet with you; and from above the mercy seat, from between the two cherubim which are upon the ark of the testimony, I will speak to you about all that I will give you in commandment for the sons of Israel. Footnotes: #Exodus 25:10 I.e. One cubit equals approx 18 in. #Exodus 25:10 Lit its length #Exodus 25:10 Lit its width #Exodus 25:10 Lit its height #Exodus 25:11 Lit on it round about #Exodus 25:12 Or put #Exodus 25:15 Lit be #Exodus 25:17 Lit propitiatory, and so through v 22 #Exodus 25:17 I.e. One cubit equals approx 18 in. #Exodus 25:17 Lit its length #Exodus 25:17 Lit its width #Exodus 25:18 Lit from #Exodus 25:19 Lit from #Exodus 25:19 Lit from #Exodus 25:20 Lit their faces to #Exodus 25:21 Lit above, upon Exodus 26: The Tabernacle 26 “Also make crossbars of acacia wood: five for the frames on one side of the tabernacle, 27 five for those on the other side, and five for the frames on the west, at the far end of the tabernacle. 28 The center crossbar is to extend from end to end at the middle of the frames. 29 Overlay the frames with gold and make gold rings to hold the crossbars. Also overlay the crossbars with gold. 30 “Set up the tabernacle according to the plan shown you on the mountain. 31 “Make a curtain of blue, purple and scarlet yarn and finely twisted linen, with cherubim woven into it by a skilled worker. 32 Hang it with gold hooks on four posts of acacia wood overlaid with gold and standing on four silver bases.33 Hang the curtain from the clasps and place the ark of the covenant law behind the curtain. The curtain will separate the Holy Place from the Most Holy Place. 34 Put the atonement cover on the ark of the covenant law in the Most Holy Place. 35 Place the table outside the curtain on the north side of the tabernacle and put the lampstand opposite it on the south side. 36 “For the entrance to the tent make a curtain of blue, purple and scarlet yarn and finely twisted linen—the work of an embroiderer. 37 Make gold hooks for this curtain and five posts of acacia wood overlaid with gold. And cast five bronze bases for them. Category:Zones Category:Quests